Sonic Adventure 1: Venture into Casinopolis
by Stuff Gal
Summary: Just a short, one chapter story about the weird, quirky things that happen when one plays the 'Casinopolis' level of Sonic Adventure 1...


Lookie!! I finally wrote a fanfiction!!! Go, me!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ !!!!!!!! This is my very first fanfiction, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and all his friends. I do own, though, a copy of Sonic Adventure 1 for the Dreamcast.

Warning: If you haven't played Sonic Adventure 1 at all, it might be sorta hard for you to understand the jokes. Know every nook and cranny of Casinopolis playing as Sonic!! Whhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

**Sonic and Tails's Strange Adventure in Casinopolis**

"Okay, Tails, we'll now free all the animals that have been trapped in this casino by Eggman!!!" Sonic valiantly declared.

"Isn't it sorta…oh, I dunno…STUPID, perhaps…to leave this large tank of animals inside of a casino? Can't anyone just go inside and push the button or something?" Tails asked, half sarcastic.

"… … …No one can open the tank…because we're special!! We're animals that can walk and talk and jump on those buttons, so no one else can!!!" Sonic answered. He wasn't completely up to backing up the answer. 

Tails looked a bit disappointed before continuing, "Are you sure I'm allowed in? Aren't I a little young?" 

"We'll get by…" 

The duo of Eggman-stoppinng-chaos-emerald-collecting-animal-freeing heroes approached the entrance. A guard stood there.

"I can't let you enter." he stated.

"Why?" asked Sonic.

"Hmmm…'cuz I said so."

"No fair…you…you…YOU BIG POOPY HEAD!!!" 

Tails sighed. He flew up to the big white button above where it says 'Casinopolis', and pushed it. He landed in time to see the guard imploding, then the doors to the casino opening. 

"Wow, I never knew that button could do THAT…" Sonic said, in wonderment.

"What'd you think the button was for?"

"Dunno. Decoration?"

Tails gave another sigh before he and Sonic walked in. 

"So? Where exactly is the big animal tank?" Tails asked. 

"I don't know…let's go look around."

Sonic and Tails walked around for a bit. 

"Have you noticed how there are absolutely NO people here?" soon questioned Tails.  

"Yeah…maybe…" Sonic began. He turned his head and saw a large room. "What the--?!" he finished.

Tails looked up. The sign above the room read 'BANK'. Near the sides of the entrance were two large spinning gold coins, with a picture of Sonic's face on each side. The doors opened.

"Funny. No money. Hey, I rhymed!!" Sonic stated.

"I don't know why all the people of the casino would just dump all their money into one big room. Can't other people come in here and steal it?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. He then noticed a large button.

"Ooooooo, what's this button do?" he asked, standing on top of it.

Suddenly, two metal arms came out of nowhere and shook all the rings out of Sonic. Tails gasped in both horror and realization.

"I think I'm starting to see why there's no one in the casino…" he pointed out. 

"Woooooooooooog…ugh…ah, hey did ya' see that?" Sonic excitedly asked, after getting back his sense of balance.

"What?"

"The animal tank!! It's over there!!" Sonic pointed towards the ridge that jutted out. The tank just barely could be seen from over the ridge.

"Ah, I see it now…" Tails responded.

"Think you can fly over there and hit the button?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because while traveling with you, I become an unplayable character who doesn't really do anything except jump around."

"Ah."

"In other words, you need to earn enough rings to be able to jump over the top yourself."

"Okay!! I know exactly what to do!!"

"What then, Sonic?"

"I'll play pinball and earn enough rings!!"

"You do realize that if you have less than two hundred, they'll dump you in the sewer."

"Who's 'they'"

Tails shrugged his shoulders. 

Soon afterward, the two of them reached the entrance of Slots Pinball. 

"Okay!! I'm ready!! You coming with me, Tails?"

"Nope. That whole 'unplayable character' thing. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. So, are you going to be controlling the flippers and stuff from out here?"

"No."

"Then…who will?"

"I dunno. Well, anyway, good luck, Sonic!! I'll be waiting out here!!"

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs-up before being warped into the pinball-board thing. Sonic got hit by the flippers, bounced off of things, anything a normal pinball does. 

"_Arrgh_.___ This really *ouch* hurts. *ouch* Why do I even do this *ooooouuuuuuuuch* job anyway?" Sonic thought, as he was still being given the pinball treatment._

He was on ball zero, one hundred fifty rings. When it happened. Yes, Sonic couldn't be saved and soon found himself uncurled and falling. Into the sewer. 

"*sigh* I can't believe this happened to me."

Sonic suddenly noticed Tails jumping up and down near him. Sonic seemed to have jumped ten feet in the air.

"Waaaaaak!! Tails, you startled me!! How did you get here, anyway?"

"That's a long story. Anyway, we need to concentrate on getting out of here. We still need to free the animals, remember?"

"Oh. Right…right" Sonic was still recovering from the shock.

And so, Sonic and Tails started their journey through the sewer, Sonic moving along, and Tails uselessly jumping about and following Sonic.

They soon finally came to the exit, landing in a shower room. 

"Why does a casino have a shower room?" Sonic asked.

"I really have no idea. Maybe it's for the people who fall into the sewer?"

"Maybe. Speaking of which, I think I'll go shower now."

Sonic went into one of the little shower-booth-things. *squeak*. Sonic began washing through his quills.

"Yes, yes, yes!!!" He called out, scrubbing his quills ever so thouroughly.

"I wonder why you can't close these doors?" Tails suddenly asked, coming from nowhere.

"Yieeeeee!!!! Why are you watching me shower?!?!!?" Sonic suddenly blurted out. 

"I told you, I'm an unplayable character!!! The only thing I can do while you shower here is intently watch you…" Tails replied.

"O.O….Okay, that sounded INCREDIBLY disturbing. Let's just go play pinball, eh?"

"Sounds good to me!!"

***

They soon stopped in front of the Cards pinball place.

"OK, I'm off!" said Sonic, about to leave.

"Yeah!! You go, Sonic!!" cheered Tails.

"Ohoho…someday, when you're old enough, you can be included in these pinball games also!! You'll be forced to curl up in a ball and get hit by flippers and bounce offa stuff!!" Sonic explained.

"Wow!! Really?"

"Yup. Ah, those are good times, good times…Anyway, I'm off for real now!!" And with that, Sonic waved for a moment before turning around and running to be teleported. 

"_Ouch. This really hurts. *ouch* Oh, someday—hey, I got the card of the dorky lookin' kid. *ow* Yayyyyyouuuuuuuuuuch!! Oh, and that girl with orange hair in a ponytail!! Wooohoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuch! And the evil-looking bunny!! Ah, another evil-looking bunny!! That makes a *ouch* pair!!" _Sonic, thought, as he was being bounced about the pinball table. When he lost, he had five hundred twenty five rings.

"Now--to the bank!!" Sonic said, determined, with a finger in the air.

--At the bank--

*shake shake shake*

"Owieee! Do we have enough?" Sonic asked, holding his head. 

The number '550' appeared on the screen inside the bank to say that there were five hundred fifty rings there in all.

"Yup!! We have enough!!" Tails answered.

Sonic once again regained his sense of equilibrium and he and Tails climbed up the rings and reached the ridge where the tank was. 

"Ak!! I can't see anything up here!! Wait-is that the tank?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Jump to it!!" Tails responded.

Sonic jumped, but missed. Thanks to hardly being able to see anything up there, it took quite a few jumps until he finally reached the target.

The points were being counted up, and Sonic received an 'E'

"*sigh* Not my day…" rolled off of his tongue smoothly, as Tails was jumping about uselessly. And so concludes another adventure of Sonic!! And, um…Tails…

How do you like it? Is it cool? I like Tails. I think he should get more recognition in the games!! Yeah!!! But I really think it's disturbing when Sonic takes a shower and Tails just stands there, watching…I can't believe they really put that in the game!!! R&R if want, don't if you don't want. See ya'! 


End file.
